


Waltzing and Rings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Oooooo, gonna get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya, your girlfriend is simply wonderful at dance, though you can’t say the same for yourself. She wants to teach you the waltz, but honestly you are a little scared of messing up. You really are too much of a perfectionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing and Rings

Prompt: Romantic choreography AU (I lost the actual prompt oops) For mage-the-gh0ul  
*Rose’s POV

Kanaya, your girlfriend is simply wonderful at dance, though you can’t say the same for yourself. She wants to teach you the waltz, but honestly you are a little scared of messing up. You really are too much of a perfectionist. She assured you that she’d not make fun of you, which makes it a little less scary. 

So here you are, two weeks later. It’s a Saturday so both of you have off work, thank god. Usually you spend most of Saturday lazing around reading on the couch with her, but this week she’s decided that you need to know the waltz. You aren’t sure why she’s trying to get you to learn dance, that’s always been more her thing, but you don’t really mind. 

She gives you a chaste kiss and takes your hair in her own with a light laugh “Are you nervous, Rose?” she asks quietly. You smile “A little, Kanaya. You are better at dancing than I am.” Her lips upturn with a smile “I’ll be leading, you just have to follow. Usually the taller of the two leads.” You nod a little “Alright. Can you say why you’re teaching me?” you ask as one of her hands rest on your waist, her free hand squeezing yours a little “Not yet, Dear. Be patient,” she replies, interlocking her fingers with yours. 

“Alright, Rose, just follow my steps. It’s alright if you stumble, just try not to step on my toes if you can,” she laughs quietly, and steps back slightly. You follow her steps as best you can with little stumbles in between though both of you start laughing when you stumble straight into her on accident. “Sorry, Kanaya,” you say between little laughs “Quite alright, Rose, you’re doing well.” 

Eventually you get the hang of it, your head resting on her shoulder with lazy movements following hers. It’s nice, and even though she is cooler in temperature than yourself you feel warm with affection. You can see the merits for this, though you don’t know that you’d do it again. “Rose, dear?” she murmurs against your blonde hair and you sigh regretfully before pulling away from her shoulder “Yes?” you reply with a slight arch of your eyebrows. Her fingers detach from yours and she draws away “Turn for a moment please?” she asks, picking nervously at her nails with a light pink to her freckled cheeks. 

You oblige her request by turning around from her, though you’re admittedly curious. There’s shuffling behind you and a snap of something, kind of like a fancy box that jewelry comes in. One of her hands take yours, and despite the sweat on her palm you squeeze her hand in reflex “You can turn back around now, Rose,” she murmurs, sounding nervous.

You turn on your heel carefully, blinking and freezing up “Kanaya!” you yelp out in shock. She gives you a nervous half smile, the little velvet box in her free hand the source of your shock. Sure, you’d been dating for six years, but you didn’t expect...this. The ring is beautiful, simple silver with an amethyst (You think so at least) in the center and two deep green gems beside that, though they’re a little smaller, and it seems way more expensive than either of us can afford. 

“Rose, I...” she pauses as if to get her bearings “The past few years have been one of the happiest in my life, and since we’ve moved in together it’s been such a joy to have your company. I realize this might be a bit shocking but I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I hope to spend the rest of my life with you if you’ll let me. So without further ado, Rose, will you marry me?”

You’re already tackling her, pressing your blackened lips to her green ones with the oil of your lipstick smearing over her lips and your arms hold her tight, afraid to let go. “Yes, Kanaya, oh god, yes I’ll marry you, I love you so much,” you breath out as she slips the ring onto your finger. She’s grinning and tears are streaking her cheeks but you are just as bad, and it’s perfect.


End file.
